whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Live action actors and people in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni
This page is for detailing information on the live action actors and people connected to the live action adaption of the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series. =Primary Actors= Maeda Gōki Maeda Gōki is a Japanese actor best known for his roles in movies and TV dramas, he also played Maebara Keiichi in both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films and is currently represented by Horipro. Biography During kindergarten, Maeda made his debut at age 6 in 1997 when he entered Horipro-Improvement Academy alongside his brother and sister, graduating first class. Afterwards, Maeda acted in various TV dramas until his first major movie debut in 2008 as the role of Maebara Keiichi in the live action adaption of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. He returned to play the role of Maebara Keiichi the following year in the sequel, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai in 2009. Since then, he has continued to act in movies, TV dramas and stage. Notable works *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 (2011) TV *Byakkotai The Idol (2010) Stage *Slackers 2 (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *Gokusen 3 (2008) TV *Sawayaka 3 Gumi (2001) TV External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent Agency *Twitter Matsuyama Airi Matsuyama Airi is a Japanese fashion model and actress currently represented by Zacco, she also played Ryūgū Rena in both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films. Biography When in first grade, Matsuyama attended a local nursery for a year in Fukuoka recommended for mothers, highlighting her talent. Then in fifth grade, she auditioned and passed for the magazine Tokuma Shoten "Berry Love" as an exclusive model between 2002 and 2003, during that time Matsuyama balanced her activities between modelling and school. After debuting, she moved between Fukuoka and Tokyo due to work and stayed in education until high school. In 2006, Matsuyama entered at the opportunity to join a tournament hosted by Elite Model Management Japan's entertainment division, she became a finalist and entered the modelling agency as an actress, starting to work in TV and movies in 2008 with the TV drama "Ease come to Kyoto!" and "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni " as Ryūgū Rena in her first film debut. Since then, she has transferred hands between multiple modelling agency's and continued to act in TV, movies and various commercials. Notable works *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *Ease come to Kyoto! (2008) TV *4 Lies (2008) TV *Yamazaki Baking "Yamazaki Chinese steamed buns" (2007) Commercial *Tokuma Shoten "Berry Love" (2002-2003) Model External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent Agency *Twitter *Facebook Asuka Rin Asuka Rin is a Japanese fashion model and actress best known for playing Wakana Sonozaki in Kamen Rider W, she also played Sonozaki Mion in both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films and is currently represented by Stardust Promotion. Biography Attended Sakai Girls High School, Asuka passed the audition for Stardust Promotion in 2006, entering the entertainment world. She then finally got her first major movie debut in 2008 with the live action adaption of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, but only became popular in 2009 playing the role of Wakana Sonozaki in Kamen Rider W, becoming a fan favorite. Since then, she has stayed with Stardust Promotion and continue to act in movies, TV, commercials and various other works. Notable works *Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate (2010) Film *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 (2009) Film *Kamen Rider W (2009) TV *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *K-tai Sosakan 7 (2008) TV *Seifuku sabaigâru I (2008) Film *Seifuku sabaigâru II (2008) Film *Tenshi ga Kureta Mono (2007) Film External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent Agency *Official blog Aika Aika is a Japanese gravure idol and actress known mostly for her swimsuit modelling, she also played Furude Rika in both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films and is currently represented by Pearl Harbor production. Biography Before entering the now defunct P.BB in 2006, Aika first made her debut in an ad for Kodansha in its monthly issued magazine Separate Friend. The next year in 2007, Aika advanced in the glossy magazine and in the same year won the Grand Prix of the 2007 Miss Saipan. She then entered Miss Magazine in 2007 and was elected to the tournament finals, where she won "Miss Young Magazine". Then on July 15, at the Tokyo Ikebukuro Sunshine City Fountain Square, the unveiling event of Miss Magazine 2007. Aika gained a jersey number and uniform from senior Miss Magazine after passing a test, joining the Miss Magazine futsal team as number 24. Since then, she has continued to model and appear in a few films and TV shows. Notable works *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *Miss Saipan 2007 Grand Prix (2007) Model *Miss Magazine 2007 Official DVD (2007) Photo Gallery and Video DVD *Kodansha Separate Friend (2006) Model External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent Agency *Official blog Ono Erena Ono Erena was a Japanese singer and actress mostly known for being a former member of the idol group AKB48, Team K, she also played Hōjō Satoko in both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films. Biography Ono first wanted to join AKB48 when she saw it on television, then in 2006 she entered and passed the second phase of AKB48's additional members audition. Later that year she debuted in team K at the AKB48 theater's opening night performance. Ono stayed with AKB48 producing many singles, songs and acting in a few movies and TV shows until her graduation and retirement on September 27, 2010, planning to study abroad. She never did and rejoined the entertainment world with LesPros entertainment on October 30, 2011, as a solo artist producing a few singles, albums and continuing her acting career. Then on July 3, 2014, Ono announced her retirement from show business. Stating, "I'm sorry that it I report this all of a sudden, I apologize for any concern or inconvenience" and that "New dreams and goals are the reason for my retirement". Later that month on July 15, Ono terminated her contract with LesPros entertainment and retired, deleting her own blog and Twitter account. No news of her activities have been heard since. Notable works *Tank Top Fighter (2013) TV *54th Japan Record Award Rookie (2012) Music *Seriously Suka Gakuen (2010) TV *Triangle (2010) Film *AKB48 Team K (2006-2010) Idol *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *How to make my tomorrow (2007) Film *Infectious song (2007) Film External links *Japanese Wikipedia =Secondary Actors= Kawahara Ayako Kawahara Ayako is a Japanese fashion model and actress best known for being one of the first Japanese models to gain international recognition and success. She also played Takano Miyo in both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films. Biography Scouted in 1987, Kawahara started as an exclusive model for Fujingaho (now Hearst Fujingaho monthly magazine). She debuted a year later and also starred in the 1989 movie Kitchen, becoming an active model in Tokyo. Since her debut in 1988, Kawahara has been featured on numerous magazine covers, commercial advertisements and has appeared in a wide variety of television shows and films. She then moved from Tokyo to Paris in 1991 and became one of the first Japanese top models to find international success, walking the runways for power fashion houses like Chanel and Yves Saint Laurent. Kawahara returned to Tokyo in 1998, where she continued to model and act. She announced the closure of her entertainment activities in September 2011, but continued to perform certain activities at her own pace. Then in August 2012, she married the producer of Fuji Television Network, Daisuke Sekiguchi. Notable works *L'Oreal Professional Line (April 2012 - Now) Commercials *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *NEWS ZERO: Regular Thursday (October 2006 - September 2007) TV newscaster *Tetsujin 28 (2005) Film *Shogakukan Domani magazine (1998-2004) Exclusive model *1st FEC Model of the Year (2000) Model *Blue Ribbon Award Rookie (1989, "Kitchen") Film Award Trivia *Fluent in Japanese, English and French. External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Official website *Instagram Sugimoto Tetta Sugimoto Tetta is a Japanese actor best known for his roles in TV dramas and films, he also played Ōishi Kuraudo in the first live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni film and is currently represented by SIS company. Biography In his early years, Sugimoto became a dropout of Fujisawa, Kanagawa Prefectural Technical High School (Now Kanagawa Prefectural Institute of Technology, Fujisawa high school) and a member of a motorcycle gang, he was also known as a failure by the local school. Then in 1981, he made his debut with his family rock band "Grease". The bandage on the left of their outfits became popular among fans. That same year, Sugimoto made his first acting role with regular appearances in the TV drama Lunch Akane playing a bad boy role. A few years later in 1984, he starred in the move "White Snake Extract" and won the Japan Academy Prize 7th new actor award, building the foundation for a future acting career. Since then, Sugimoto has built a large TV and film career and been able to play a variety of roles, ranging from people of intelligence, system bureaucracy, auditors, doctors, police officers and elite businessmen throughout his career. Notable works *Sweet-chan (2013) TV *Yakuza Of The End (2011) Video Game *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *Pollution (2008) TV *The Bicycle Thief Was Bad (2006) Film *Hikarigoke (1992) Film *Japan Academy Prize 7th new actor award (1984, "White Snake Extract") Film Award *White Snake Extract (1984) Film *Lunch Akane (1981) TV External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent agency Osugi Ren Osugi Ren is a Japanese film and television actor best known for his work alongside Kitano Takeshi in Hana-bi and Sonatine, he also played Ōishi Kuraudo in the second live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni film and is currently represented by ZACCO. Biography Osugi started his career with stage during the early 1970s and acted in his first film in the 1980 porn Bondage Sacrifice, porn movies and stage then comprised most of his early career until the closure of Utatekatachi Theater in 1988. Since then, he has left the porn business and gained a successful TV and movie career, starring alongside well known actors such as Kitano Takeshi in Hana-bi and Sonatine, movies which gained him both recognition and success. Notable works *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *Yokohama Film Festival Best Supporting Actor award (1999, for Hana-bi and Cure) Film award *DOG RACE (1998) Film *Cure (1997) Film *Hana-bi (1997) Film *Sonatine (1993) Film External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent agency *Official blog Tanaka Kotaro Tanaka Kotaro is a Japanese actor from Tokyo, he also played Irie Kyōsuke in both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films and is currently represented by Stardust Promotion. Biography Tanaka made his debut in acting with the TV drama Bad woman shuffle in 2000 and his first film, Waterboys in 2001. Since then, he has continued to act in various TV shows and films. Notable works *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *Fuurin Kazan (2007) TV *Into the White Night (2006) TV *H2 (2005) TV *The 42nd "Television Drama Academy Awards": Best Newcomer for For Crying Out Love, in the Center of the World (2004) *Crying Out Love, in the Center of the World (2004) TV *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (2003) TV *Waterboys (2001) Film *Bad woman shuffle (2000) TV External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent agency *Official website Taniguchi Masashi Taniguchi Masashi is a Japanese actor and stage performer best known for his role in Emergency Sentai Gogofaibu, he also played Tomitake Jirō in both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films and is currently represented by SOS Model Agency. Biography Taniguchi debuted in acting with the 1999 TV drama Emergency Sentai Gogofaibu. In March 2011, he gave a response to the Tohoku region Pacific Ocean earthquake on his twitter as his character from Emergency Sentai Gogofaibu, giving support to the victims. Since then, he has continued to act in various movies, stage, commercials etc. Notable works *VISUALIVE Persona 4 (2012) Stage series *Sengoku BASARA (2009) Stage *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *Emergency Sentai Gogofaibu (1999) TV External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent agency *Official website *Twitter Miwa Hitomi Miwa Hitomi is a Japanese actress best known for Ju-on: The Curse and Crazy Lips, she also played Chie Rumiko in both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films and is currently represented by Antenne. Biography While a student at Isogo high school, Miwa got a part-time job working in movies and TV dramas as an extra to gain experience. Then in 1996, she debuted in a commercial for Kawaijuku. A few years later Miwa won the 10th Japanese Film Professional Grand Prix rookie Award in 2000 for her first starring role in "Crazy Lips", she then rid on the "J horror boom" at the time and appeared in many more cult films. Since then, Miwa has continued her acting careerin both TV and film. Notable works *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *The Last Supper (2005) Film *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger (2002-2003) TV *Shadow of the Wraith (2001) Film *Ju-on: The Curse (2000) OV *10th Japanese Film Professional Award, Rookie Award (2000, for Crazy Lips) Film award *Crazy Lips (2000) Film *Embalming (1999) Film *Murder on D Street (1998) Film *Love & Pop (1998) Film *Cyber bishoujo Telomere (1998) TV *Misa the Dark Angel (1998) Film *Nerawareta Gakuen (1997) TV External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent agency *Official blog *Twitter *Facebook Ōtaka Hiroo Ōtaka Hiroo is a Japanese actor best known for playing Arch Priest Gajah in GoGo Sentai Boukenger, he also played Hōjō Teppei in the second live action movie and is currently represented by Iijimaroom. Biography During his studies at Waseda University in 1981, Ōtaka formed an ensemble acting troupe alongside Otori-jo Hisashi in theatre club called Third stage. Then after graduation, he started working in a television production company, but quit soon thereafter and returned to Third stage. Beside activities in his theatre club, Ōtaka soon expand his acting career from stage into TV and movies during the late 1980s. Since then, he has continued to act in various forms of media. Notable works *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *GoGo Sentai Boukenger (2006-2007) TV *Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost (2003) Film External links *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent Agency *Official blog *Twitter Sugimoto Aya Sugimoto Aya is a Japanese TV personality, actress, dancer and author best known for playing Queen Beryl in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and starring in the 2004 bondage film Flower and Snake, she also played Mamiya Rina in the second live action movie and is currently represented by Office Aya. Biography Sugimoto Aya grew up in Kyoto under a strict upbringing, and made her first venture into the entertainment world when she began modeling at age 15. She was then encouraged by her management company to take up a singing career, where she released many albums and singles from 1988-2003. In 1995, Sugimoto went on a short hiatus following the release of her album Femme Fatale and her marriage to music producer Toshinori Numata. Then during July 2003, she went through a high-profile divorce from her husband, and with the notoriety she gained from the publicity, Sugimoto boosted her acting career and became an outspoken guest on the Friday late-night TV Tokyo talk show, Yearnings of the Goddess. She then appeared in the role of Queen Beryl in the 2003-2004 TV series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, and also starred in the 2004 remake of Oniroku Dan's S&M novel, Flower and Snake, directed by Takashi Ishii, and its sequel the following year where she spent approximately 75% of her screen time unclothed and participating in humiliating sexual acts. Since then, Sugimoto has continued to appear on TV and act in movies. Notable works *Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate (2010) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Film *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Film *Flower and Snake 2: A Dialogue (2005) Film *Flower and Snake (2004) Film *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (2003-2004) TV External links *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia *Talent Agency *Official website *Official blog =Staff= Oikawa Ataru Oikawa Ataru is a Japanese film director best known for directing horror movies such as Tomie and Apartment 1303, he was also the director and screenplay writer for both live action Higurashi no Naku Koro ni films. Biography Early in his career, Oikawa started off working as a magazine editor for Magazine House during the late 1980s. While there, he wrote his own screenplay and made the transition from magazine editor to screenplay writer with the 1988 film Door, directed by Takahashi Banmei. Shortly after, Oikawa left his job and became a permanent film writer and director. Notable works *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai (2009) Director/Writer *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) Director/Writer *Apartment 1303 (2007) Director/Writer *Tomie: Revenge (2005) Director/Writer *Tomie: Beginning (2005) Director/Writer *Tomie (1999) Director/Writer *Door (1988) Screenplay External links *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Real life people Category:Live Action Movies